Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 5
by Tashgan
Summary: Und hier ist er, der angekündigte fünfte Teil meiner Lucius PortschlüsselSaga. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please.


**Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 5**

_Disclaimer: Und hier ist er, der angekündigte fünfte Teil meiner Portschlüssel-Saga._

_Wie immer gehört alles Pottermäßige J.K. Rowling und noch massig anderen Leuten, die sich dran bereichern können. Ich verdien leider keinen Cent damit._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das rege Treiben einer Schar Spatzen in einem niedrigen Haselnuss-Busch wurde empfindlich gestört, als es unvermittelt Plopp machte und Lucius Malfoy von einem Moment zum anderen zum Vorschein kam und beinahe mitten ins Dickicht getaumelt wäre.

Der schwarzgewandete Zauberer zuckte in Erwartung des nächsten Horrorszenarios zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als er merkte, dass nur ein paar Vögel zeternd das Weite gesucht hatten. Doch seine Wachsamkeit streifte er so leicht nicht wieder ab, dazu war bei seinen vorherigen Portschlüssel-Exkursionen viel zu viel falsch gelaufen.

Wachsam nahm er seine Umgebung in Augenschein. Er stand am Rand einer schmalen Landstrasse, die sich durch ein scheinbar menschenleeres Nirgendwo schlängelte. Neben der Strasse plätscherte ein kleiner Bach und dahinter erstreckte sich, parallel zur Strasse, eine hohe, trutzige Steinmauer soweit das Auge reichte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite erstreckte sich offenbar unbewohntes Gebiet, hauptsächlich Grasland; nur hie und da unterbrochen von einigen kleinen Inseln Wald. Ein fast nicht enden wollender Himmel spannte sich über diese Landschaft. Leider war der Himmel derart mit Wolken verhangen, dass er weder die Zeit noch seine Position anhand des Sonnenstands feststellen konnte.

Lucius runzelte kurz die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Die Gegend hier kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vertraut vor, er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, warum. Da niemand in der Nähe war, den er ausfragen konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich selbst auf Erkundungsreise zu begeben. Was bedeutete, dass er der Strasse solange folgen würde, bis er an ein Tor in dieser Mauer stieß, denn hinter dieser abweisend hoch gebauten Umzäunung verbarg sich gewiss ein Landsitz, dessen war sich Lucius sicher.

Er gestattete sich ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen.

Diesmal hatte ihn der Portschlüssel zum Glück weder in eine dieser grauenvollen Muggelfernsehsendungen versetzt, noch in ein ihm unbekanntes Land oder eine Mine voller Feinde. Diese ländliche Umgebung hier kam ihm beinahe wie ein friedliches Paradies vor, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war nach allem, was Lucius in den letzten Tagen hatte durchleben müssen.

Das hob seine Laune doch gleich beträchtlich und er machte sich beinahe frohgemut auf seinen Weg. Nur um ein paar Augenblicke später eines Besseren belehrt zu werden, denn der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen und es fing zu regnen an. Nein, es regnete nicht nur, es goss in Strömen. Es dauerte nur Minuten und der Platzregen hatte Lucius fast bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Seine sonst so seidigen Haare hingen in traurig-nassen Strähnen herunter, sein Umhang wurde durch den Regen beständig schwerer und schwerer und der Pelzbesatz darauf erinnerte mittlerweile eher an eine tote Ratte als an Nerz.

Natürlich wäre es für einen machtvollen Zauberer wie Lucius ein leichtes, sich einen Regenschild über den Kopf zu zaubern, damit er nicht nass wurde. Normalerweise hielt er sich nie im Freien auf, wenn es regnete. Wenn er sein Haus verlassen musste, apparierte er für gewöhnlich direkt zu seinem Ziel oder benutzte einen Portschlüssel.

Da er aber nicht wusste, wo genau er sich befand, konnte er nicht einfach irgendwohin apparieren. Und leider konnte er auch keinen Regenschild-Zauber bewirken, da sein Zauberstab mal wieder nicht so wollte wie er.

Fluchend stopfte Lucius den treulosen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Spazierstock und nahm seine Wanderung auf der regennassen Strasse wieder auf.

Seine Laune war bereits auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, verschlechterte sich aber noch weiter, denn das Wetter war definitiv nicht dazu geeignet, in handgenähten Lederschuhen herumzulaufen. Mittlerweile hatte Lucius das Gefühl, als schwappte bei jedem Schritt das Wasser in seinen Schuhen herum und das nasse Leder fing an, seine Füße wund zu reiben.

Na toll, dachte Lucius. Und was kommt als nächstes?

Er musste nicht sehr lange auf eine Antwort warten...

Wie vom Himmel gefallen, schoss auf einmal ein Auto so plötzlich an ihm vorbei, dass er sich gerade noch durch einen mächtigen Satz zur Seite in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Das Gras neben der Straße war jedoch durch die Nässe glitschig geworden und Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er abrutschte und laut platschend und noch lauter fluchend im Bach landete.

Jetzt hatte er wirklich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem sprichwörtlichen begossenen Pudel als mit einem gefährlichen Zauberer.

Das war eindeutig zuviel. Lucius riss der Geduldsfaden.

Einem Donnergrollen gleich, schleuderte er dem davonfahrenden Auto einen machtvolles Avada Kedavra hinterher, ohne sich darum zu scheren, wen er da vom Leben in den Tod befördern würde. Wer es wagte, einen Lucius Malfoy von der Strasse zu drängen und in einen Bach zu werfen (was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber das war Lucius egal) der hatte einfach den Tod verdient. Eigentlich einen langen, schmerzvollen Tod und keinen so gnädigen die durch den Avada-Fluch, aber egal. Hauptsache, der Täter entkam nicht.

Und siehe da, diesmal spielte sein Zauberstab sogar mit und ein grüner Blitz schoss ins Innere des Autos, das sofort ins Schlingern geriet, von der Straße abkam und krachend im Straßengraben aufprallte. Was Lucius, der sich mittlerweile wieder aus dem Bach erhoben hatte, sehr erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm.

Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck brachte er die Distanz bis zum Autowrack hinter sich und blieb davor stehen.

Er konnte seine Neugier nicht ganz unterdrücken und riskierte einen Blick ins Innere. Nur um in die weit aufgerissenen toten Augen einer jungen Frau zu blicken.

Was ihn aber nicht weiter erschreckte oder Gewissensbisse bescherte, denn bei der Frau handelte es sich eindeutig um einen Muggel. Und auf einen Muggel mehr oder weniger kam es ja nun wirklich nicht an.

Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, da fiel ihm ein Gegenstand ins Auge. Hinter der Frau auf dem Rücksitz lag ein langes schmales Ding, das aussah, wie ein Stock mit Stoff umwickelt. Lucius grübelte kurz, dann fiel ihm ein, was es war: eine Muggelerfindung namens Regenschirm. Genau das, was er brauchen konnte und in diesem Fall überwand er sogar seine natürliche Abscheu gegen Muggeldinge und konfiszierte den Schirm kurzerhand, denn er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, weiterhin ungeschützt durch diesen verdammten Regen laufen zu müssen.

Als er aber endlich dahinter gekommen war, wie man diesen Regenschirm aufgespannt bekam, stockte er kurz und überlegte, ob er sich das wirklich antun wollte. Auf dem ansonsten schwarzen Untergrund des Schirms prangten nämlich riesige knallfarbige Abbildungen von Marienkäfern. Was den Schirm definitiv nicht gerade zu einem standesgemäßen Accessoire eines Zauberers machte.

Aber Lucius war den Regen mittlerweile dermaßen leid, dass er sich dazu überwandt, den Schirm mitzunehmen. Schon deshalb, weil er nicht glaubte, hier von jemandem gesehen zu werden, der ihn kannte. Und so stapfte er weiter die Straße entlang, bis er nach einer langgezogenen Biegung endlich an einem schmiedeeisernen Tor angelangt war. Als er das Emblem in der Mitte sah, schüttelte Lucius nur verärgert den Kopf und schalt sich stumm einen Narren. Denn das Anwesen, das sich hinter dieser Mauer verbarg, war kein anderes als sein eigenes: Malfoy Manor. Er war also nichtsahnend an seinem eigenen Zuhause entlang gegangen, war deswegen tropfnass geworden und riskierte, sich davon den Tod zu holen. Dabei hätte er sofort nach seiner Ankunft hier direkt ins Haus hinein apparieren können und wäre so einigem Unbill entgangen. Aber soviel Blödheit, wie sein eigenes Heim nicht zu erkennen, verdiente einfach eine Strafe.

Nur Lucius sah das natürlich vollkommen anders. Mit einem sturmgepeitschten Gesichtsausdruck, der dem Wolken verhangenen Himmel mächtig den Rang ablief, und Verwünschungen knurrend, stieß Lucius das Tor auf und stapfte wütend die Auffahrt zu seinem Schloss hinauf.

Endlich, nach seiner nervenaufreibenden Odyssee wieder zu Hause angekommen, blieb ihm allerdings der wohlverdiente Frieden und die Ruhe nicht lange vergönnt.

Lucius hatte gerade genug Zeit gehabt, ein heißes Bad zu genießen und ein leichtes Abendessen einzunehmen, da braute sich auch schon der nächste Ärger in Form seiner aufgebrachten Ehefrau zusammen.

In ihrer gewohnt nervenzerfetzenden Art war Narcissa ihn seine Privatgemächer hineingerauscht wie ein Racheengel und hatte ihn mit einer Salve übelster Beschuldigungen traktiert. Zu Wort gekommen war er fast nicht, Narcissas grelle Stimme hatte ihn einfach niedergekeift. Und das alles nur, weil unerwarteter Besuch gekommen war. Lucius verstand wieder einmal nicht, warum die Frau deswegen ein derartiges Theater veranstaltete. Es hätte vollkommen ausgereicht, einen Hauselfen zu schicken, um ihm die Ankunft der Besucher zu melden. Aber nein, Narcissa musste mal wieder eine gigantische Szene daraus machen. Wenn Lucius nicht an einen auf Blut geschworenen Eid gebunden wäre, er hätte seine lästige Ehefrau schon vor Jahren getötet. So blieb ihm jetzt nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihr Geschnatter weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Leider hatte ihm Narcissa schon viel zu oft solche Szenen gemacht und er konnte sich wirklich nur sehr schwer zurückhalten, um ihr nicht den Hals umzudrehen.

Hastig warf er sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke über, denn er würde seine Gäste, wer immer das auch sein mochte, bestimmt nicht im Bademantel gekleidet empfangen. Er schlüpfte in eine schwarze Hose, passende Schuhe und zog sich ein weißes Hemd über. Zu mehr blieb keine Zeit, denn Narcissa drängte ihn erbarmungslos zur Eile.

Hastig stieg er die Treppen herunter. Als er den Salon schon fast erreicht hatte fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen Zauberstab unglücklicherweise im Schlafzimmer zurück gelassen hatte. Das war allein nur Narcissas Schuld. Wäre sie ihm vorhin nicht so dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, wäre ihm das niemals passiert. Dafür hatte sie eine Lektion verdient, dachte er grimmig. Bluteid hin oder her, er hatte schließlich nur geschworen, sie nicht zu töten. Von Prügel war da nicht die Rede gewesen. Lucius gestattete sich ein kurzes grausames Lächeln als er sich ausmalte, was er Narcissa heute Nacht noch antun würde. Sobald der Besuch weg war, würde er sie in seine Kerker hinunterschleifen und genüsslich ein paar neue Foltermethoden an ihr ausprobieren. Diese erfreuliche Aussicht hob seine Laune beträchtlich.

Doch leider hielt diese Euphorie nicht lange an. Sein Hochgefühl verpuffte schlagartig, als er entdecken musste, wer es zu später Stunde gewagt hatte, uneingeladen in sein Haus einzudringen.

Wobei nicht alle Besucher gleich unwillkommen waren. Cornelius Fudge war ein gern gesehener Gast im Manor. Dass er heute jedoch einige Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter mitgebracht hatte, die verdächtig nach Auroren aussahen, missfiel Lucius dann doch sehr.

Dass es aber Albus Dumbledore höchst selbst gewagt hatte, hier herzukommen, versetzte Lucius beinahe in blinde Raserei. Und so war er gleich auf den altehrwürdigen Schulleiter losgegangen und hatte ihn in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt. Erst nach einiger Zeit war es Fudge gelungen, die beiden wieder auseinander zu bringen.

„Was soll dieser ganze Aufstand hier Fudge?" knurrte Lucius aufgebracht und funkelte die Männer böse an.

„Und was wollen Sie in meinem Haus Dumbledore? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie jemals eingeladen zu haben" schoss Lucius noch hinterher.

Bevor Dumbledore das Wort ergreifen konnte, antwortete Fudge für ihn.

„Er ist in seiner Eigenschaft als Großmeister des Zauberergamots hier, Lucius".

„Ach...".

Lucius dachte fieberhaft nach. Es musste schon etwas ziemlich schwerwiegendes vorgefallen sein, dass der Großmeister des Zauberergamots mit Fudge und einer Horde Auroren im Schlepptau hier bei ihm auftauchte. Natürlich hatte Lucius so einiges auf dem Kerbholz, was die Anwesenheit dieser Herren auf seinem Schloss schon viel früher erfordert hätte. Doch bis heute war es ihm in beinahe schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit gelungen, allen Gefahren und Anschuldigungen elegant aus dem Weg zu gehen und immer mit blütenreiner Weste aus allem herauszukommen. Was war ihnen jetzt in die Hände gefallen, dass seine so sorgsam gehegte Tarnung letztendlich doch aufgeflogen war? Lucius konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn eine beinahe schon perverse Neugier und Vorfreude auf seinen eigenen Untergang befiel.

„Und was für Beweise haben die werten Herren denn gegen mich aufzubieten?" fragte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Na unter anderem _DAS_ hier" frohlockte einer der Auroren und hielt Lucius die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase.

Auf dem Titelblatt prangte ein riesiges Bild von Lucius, wie er in dieser Fernsehsendung gerade nach dem grellroten Plastikdildo griff und verschwand. Und ein reichlich geschocktes Muggel-Publikum zurückließ. Darüber die Schlagzeile „Bekannter und geachteter Zauberer bei wüsten Orgien in der Muggelwelt ertappt!"

Lucius konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Lächeln zu einer reichlich gequälten Grimasse verunglückte.

„Das ist aber leider noch nicht alles Lucius" schaltete sich da Dumbledore ein, nur um sich einen weiteren mordlüsternen Blick von Lucius einzufangen.

„Er hat leider Recht Lucius. Dir werden schwerwiegende Dinge zur Last gelegt" schaltete sich da Fudge ein.

„Ach ja? Und was bitteschön?" höhnte Lucius zurück. Er spielte absichtlich den Dummen.

„Nun ja, da wären neben dem öffentlichem zur Schaustellen von Zaubererei vor Muggeln noch ein vor Zeugen durchgeführter Mord an einem Muggel, sowie verbotene Verwandlungszauber. Von deiner Teilnahme an einer...ähüm Orgie....mal ganz abgesehen" stotterte Fudge.

„Daran sind einzig und allein nur deine verfluchten Portschlüssel schuld Fudge!" knurrte Lucius aufgebracht zurück.

„Du ahnst ja nicht, an welch grauenvolle Orte mich diese höchst unzuverlässigen Dinger in den letzten Tagen hinversetzt haben. Wärst du in meiner Lage gewesen, du hättest genauso...." weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn nun machte Narcissa mit einem ihrer glorreichen Wutanfälle jede weitere, in einer vernünftigen Lautstärke ausgetragene, Diskussion unmöglich. Das Ganze schaukelte sich schnell so weit hoch, das schon nach wenigen Minuten beinahe alle laut durcheinander schrieen und sich gegenseitig Beschuldigungen an den Kopf warfen. Nur Dumbledore stand versonnen lächelnd etwas abseits und beobachtete die Streiterei.

„Fudge, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle deine Auroren nimmst und hier verschwindest, stopfe ich dich mit dieser verdammten Zeitung aus wie eine Jagdtrophäe" drohte Lucius dem Ministeriumsleiter, als sich endlich die Wogen wieder etwas geglättet hatten.

Um seine Drohung zu untermauern trat Lucius ganz dicht an Fudge heran und riss ihm den Tagespropheten aus der Hand.

Und wieder einmal machte es Plopp und der mittlerweile schon fast bedauernswerte Lucius war zu einem neuerlichen Ausflug ins Irgendwo aufgebrochen. Natürlich ungewollt und unbeabsichtigt.

Der Auslöser des ganzen Schlamassels, die Zeitung mit den Beweisen segelte unschuldig zu Boden und alle machten schleunigst, dass sie auch ja nicht in die Nähe der gerade zum Portschlüssel mutierten Zeitung kamen.

„Cornelius, ich muss sagen, dass ich Lucius' Ärger langsam verstehen kann. Deine Portschlüssel sind wirklich überaus unzuverlässig. Aber vielleicht wird es ja diesmal nicht so schlimm für ihn werden" bemerkte Dumbledore...

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wer sich gewundert hat, warum ich das Ganze hier in einer derart ausgeschmückten und fast schon übertrieben anmutenden Detailverliebtheit geschrieben habe, dem sei folgendes gesagt: Ich habe diese Ausdrucksweise bewusst als Stilmittel eingesetzt, damit die ganze Absurdität von Lucius' Situation noch besser zur Geltung kommt._

_Es wird noch einen sechsten Teil geben /zwinker/. Gerade jetzt wird es ja interessant, denn diesmal ist Lucius ohne Zauberstab vom Portschlüssel irgendwohin versetzt worden. Wo auch immer er landen wird (und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihr im Leben nicht erraten werdet, wo ich Lucius in Teil 6 hinversetze) er ist ganz allein auf sich gestellt, ohne magische Unterstützung._

_Wird es ihm gelingen, mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen?_

_Das, und noch so manches mehr, gibt's dann im nächsten Teil meiner Portschlüssel-Saga._

_Reviews? /lieb guck/_


End file.
